Bienvenido
by Suki90
Summary: Para la princesa, aquellos segundos que pasaron tras haber cuestionado al héroe que tenía frente a sí fueron eternos, y el hecho de que Link siguiera siendo alguien muy reservado con sus emociones no le ayudaba en lo absoluto... - Breath of the Wild - Alerta: SPOILER


**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por NINTENDO, Aonuma y sus respectivos dueños.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler de Breath of the Wild, final con doblaje español latino.

* * *

 **Autora:** Suki90  
 **Juego:** The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild  
 **Título:** Bienvenido.

* * *

Un siglo. El Reino de Hyrule tuvo que sufrir una larga espera de cien años para finalmente escapar de las tinieblas del terrible Ganon, para poder respirar con tranquilidad y por fin decir: Se acabó.

Ahora, no sólo las almas de los cuatro campeones y su rey descansarían en paz, sino que también todas aquellas vidas que se cegaron injustamente debido a las ambiciones de Ganondorf.

Finalmente todo regresaría, al menos por ahora, a la normalidad. Como debía ser.

Era hora de continuar.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, la hermosa joven de rubia cabellera se permitió relajar los hombros y bajar levemente su cabeza.

— Durante todo este tiempo, nunca he dejado de vigilar tus pasos y admirar tus esfuerzos. —comenzó ella, tras escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban lentamente a ella hasta detenerse.

La princesa entonces, se permitió callar durante algunos segundos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, que estuvo en su presencia...

Estaba algo nerviosa.

Por eso, lo que fuera que ella quisiera decirle, deseaba hacerlo con seguridad.

— Estaba completamente segura de que tu destino… era vencer a Ganon de una vez por todas —declaró la princesa al mismo tiempo en que se giraba hacia sus espaldas y posaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

Sí. A pesar de haber pasado cien años, a pesar de haber tenido que sufrir la dolorosa perdida de sus amigos, de su padre y de su gente, la princesa jamás tuvo dudas de que Link sería capaz de tal hazaña.

Fue, sin embargo, un hecho lamentable el que para poder librar al mundo de Ganon, muchas vidas inocentes tuvieron que ser cegadas. A pesar de ahora haber triunfado, en su mente y corazón quería marcado ese evento para siempre.

Tras salir finalmente de sus pensamientos, los cuales tan sólo duraron en realidad unos cuantos segundos, la princesa Zelda se atreve finalmente a alzar su mirada hacia el héroe que los liberó— Gracias, Link... Héroe de Hyrule —expresó con una hermosa sonrisa tan radiante como el mismo sol, tal y como el Gran Árbol Deku había asegurado.

Por unos instantes la mirada de ambos se perdió en la del otro. Era imposible saber qué era lo que aquel valiente héroe pensaba en ese preciso instante; no obstante, los pensamientos de la princesa eran tan claros como lo era el azul del cielo.

A pesar de haber estado vigilándolo desde su despertar, Zelda no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo poco que había cambiado su anteriormente caballero y guardia personal. Realmente él seguía siendo el mismo en casi toda la extensión de la palabra.

O al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

Con un enorme sentimiento lleno de nostalgia, la princesa, a pesar de saber cuál podría ser la respuesta, se aventuró a preguntar: — Dime… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Para la princesa, aquellos segundos que pasaron tras haber cuestionado al héroe que tenía frente a sí fueron eternos, y el hecho de que Link siguiera siendo alguien muy reservado con sus emociones no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, lo que finalmente causó que desviara levemente la mirada.

Aunque internamente, muy profundo en su corazón, había deseado que aquella faceta del héroe fuera un poco más flexible con ella. Después de todo, su relación fue mejorando con el pasar del tiempo, al punto en que Link era un poco más comunicativo y expresivo con su persona.

Le dolía. El hecho de que Link tal vez no la recordase por completo aún la mataba por dentro. Sin embargo, Zelda estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar ese dolor, a final de cuentas, Link no era culpable de nada.

Y si ese era el designio de las diosas, entonces que así fuera.

Sin embargo, al posar nuevamente su mirada sobre él, algo terminó por llamar su atención. Una mueca...

Link, su Link estaba...

— Aunque mis memorias sean borradas, mi corazón y mi alma jamás podrían olvidarte, Zelda… —respondió Link tras haber dejado salir una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, permitiendo así que las lágrimas que ya se habían comenzado a acumular en los ojos de la princesa fueran cayendo levemente por sus mejillas.

Y como si se tratase de un imán yendo en dirección a su opuesto, la joven de rubia cabellera se dirigió hacia él y con sus delgados brazos se permitió rodear el torso del joven héroe con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este.

Las lágrimas ahora eran incontrolables, una tras otra caían sin descanso, siendo estas claras pruebas del alivio que la antes princesa del reino sentía al saberse recordada.

— ¡Qué alegría...! Bienvenido a casa, Link... —susurró la princesa mientras se dejaba embriagar por la fragancia de la persona que ella más quería.

Siendo el silencio algo común en él, con cuidado posicionó sus brazos alrededor de la joven que lo tenía preso entre sus extremidades, así como lo hizo aquella tormentosa y lluviosa noche hace cien años atrás.

No obstante, por ser precisamente ella, por ser la joven que ansiaba ver tras ir recuperando sus memorias, el joven de orbes azules apretó un poco más su agarre y se permitió expresar— Gracias..., estoy en casa, Zelda.

* * *

 **Suki:** Pues bien, este es mi primer aporte al fandom de The Legend of Zelda. Breath of the Wild es un juego maravilloso que me hizo recordar lo mucho que me gustaban los juegos de la franquicia; mi favorita viene siendo Skyward Sword, pero esta nueva entrega se está ganando un lugar en mi corazón junto a sus bellas melodías, que son sin duda alguna, una parte importante del gusto que tengo por estos juegos.

Por supuesto, no estoy tan inmersa, ni creo estarlo nunca al 100%, en esta franquicia, por lo que se me dificultaría mucho escribir una historia con relación a alguno de los juegos, o incluso de Zelda y Link, que son mi pareja preferida de este universo.

Pero bueno, espero que este pequeño escrito les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
